


Our girl

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Flufftober [27]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Family Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Flufftober day 27: promises
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Flufftober [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947490
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	Our girl

**Author's Note:**

> How does this fit the prompt? I don't know but let's just agree that it does, lol.

“Hey, where are you?” Aaron asked as Robert answered his phone.

“Just outside Hotten, why?”

“We’ve got a guest for tea.”

Robert could hear the smile in Aaron’s voice so he figured it wasn’t one of their many relatives inviting themselves over.

“Hi Robert, I was in the area and I thought I’d stop by. And now your husband is insisting I stay for tea.”

“Natalie! Hi. How are you feeling?”

“Fat.” Natalie laughed. “But both of us are fine, the midwife just checked a few days ago and everything is going the way it should. Not long to go now.”

“I’m glad you’re both alright. Seb and I are on our way back from a visit with his mum, we’ll be home soon.”

“How’s Rebecca?” Aaron asked.

“Alright I suppose. Ross leaving hit her hard but her carer said she’s doing better. And she was happy to see Seb.”

“That’s good. Do you want to pick up some food on the way home or should I just order something?”

Robert made an indignant noise.

“We’re not getting take out. Natalie needs to eat properly. She needs to keep her strength up for the baby.”

“You really don’t have to go through any trouble for me. I’ll be fine with pizza or Chinese for one night.” Natalie assured him.

“Absolutely not. I’ll make us something healthy. Something with vegetables. Seb and I will stop by Tesco and get some supplies.”

“Get those little chocolate puddings we got last time.” Aaron told him. “We’re allowed a little bit of unhealthy food for dessert.” He added when Robert didn’t reply right away.

“Fine.” Robert sighed. “I’ll see what they have.”

“Don’t act like you don’t like them as much as I do, Mister you’re-meant-to-live-on-sugar.”

Robert laughed.

“Only at Easter. Ok I’m going to go, we’re just driving into Hotten now. We’ll be home in an hour.”

“Alright. Drive safe. Love you. Both of you.”

“We love you too.” Robert replied. “Seb is asleep but he agrees, I’m sure.” He chuckled. “Bye Nat, see you in a bit.”

“Bye, Robert.”

A few minutes later Robert pulled into the Tesco car park, and woke Seb up by taking him out of his car seat after finding a parking spot near the entrance.

"I know mate, but I can’t leave you in the car on your own.” He said to a grumpy, whiney Seb. “You’re just like your dad when he first wakes up.”

He kissed the side of Seb’s head and put him in the shopping cart.

“We’ll get those little chocolate puddings you and daddy Aaron love so much.” Robert promised him as they walked into the store. “And maybe we can share a mars bar. How’s that? Is that ok with you?”

Seb rubbed the sleep from his eyes and gave his dad a bleary look. Robert thought he looked adorable and wanted to take a picture to send to Aaron, but then realised he’d left his phone in the car.

“Right. We’re going to have to shop quickly because daddy is an idiot.” He told Seb who just looked at him like he didn’t have a clue what he was on about. 

He managed to get everything he needed for tea in record time, only the check-out line was moving slower than he thought possible. He looked wistfully at the self-check-out line and once again cursed himself for not making better decisions.

By the time they got back to the car, and he’d placated Seb with a whole mars bar, he was happy to find his phone was still there and he only had one text from Aaron, reminding him to get the puddings.

They were about halfway home when Robert’s phone rang again.

“I got the puddings, don’t worry.” He answered.

“Good. But that’s not why I’m calling.” Aaron replied, sounding distracted. “Do you know where that hot water bottle is? The one with the cover shaped like a tiger or something?”

“That we used for Seb when he was a baby?” Robert asked. “I don’t know, I haven’t seen it in ages. Why? Are you cold?”

“No it’s not for me, it’s for Natalie. She’s having some cramps and I thought a hot water bottle might make her more comfortable, but I can’t find the damn thing.”

“Cramps? Is everything alright? Should I get Manpreet on the way home?”

“She says she’s fine. She just had an appointment with her midwife the other day, who said everything was fine. So I’m guessing everything is fine.” Aaron snapped, which told Robert he was stressed and very much not fine.

“Alright. Uhm. Have you checked Seb’s room for the hot water bottle? Or the baby room? That chest of drawers that used to be in Seb’s room?”

“I checked Seb’s room and it’s not there. And there are only baby clothes in those drawers now.”

“Right… I don’t know where else it could be… but we’re almost home and I’ll help you look.” Robert promised.

“Ok. See you soon.” Aaron said absentmindedly as he ended the call.

The rest of the drive home seemed to take forever as Robert forced himself to stick to the speed limit. With Natalie almost 8 months pregnant, the last thing they needed was speeding fines.

He relaxed a little when he arrived home and didn’t see an ambulance parked outside their house. Maybe things were alright after all.

When he walked into the flat with Seb, he found his husband stressing around and Natalie with her feet up on the sofa.

“Hey, how are things here?”

“Fine, honestly.” Natalie told him and winced. “The baby is just very active right now.”

“I told her to have a lie down in Liv’s room. She’s in Dublin right now anyway.” Aaron cut in. “But she kept saying she’s fine, when she’s clearly not, so we compromised on this.

“Are you sure?” Robert asked Natalie. “There are two doctors just down the road… I can just go get one of them.”

Natalie waved his suggestion away.

“I’m fine. Now tell me, what’s on the menu for tonight?”

“Well this one won’t eat anything with visible and recognisable vegetables, so we have to get creative around here.” Robert said, nodding at Seb. “So I’m making frittata. It’s an oven dish with everything he won’t eat mixed into it.”

“Sounds good.” Natalie replied and grimaced. “She has a strong kick.” She rubbed her stomach. “Can you calm down in there please? We’re not ready for you yet.”

“I’ll just pop down the road and ask my mum if she has a hot water bottle. Maybe that will help.” Aaron said, grabbing his jacket and looking around for his keys.

“No, Aaron, you don’t have to do that. It’s just cramps, I’ll be fine.” Natalie insisted and Aaron reluctantly sat down.

“I just want to make sure you’re comfortable. You’re doing all the hard work for us.”

“And I’m happy to do it. This little girl is going to have amazing parents.”

In the end they’d settled on an empty lemonade bottle filled with hot water, and wrapped in a towel.

The three of them chatted while Robert cooked and Seb played with his Legos at Aaron’s feet.

“So we went with the wall stickers. Eventually.” Aaron said laughingly. He’d calmed down a little since Natalie got him talking about the baby room they were still busy decorating. “They look cute and it’s easy to change if she wants something else when she’s older. Do you want to come have a look?”

“Sure. If there’s time?” Natalie asked Robert.

“Yeah, this is going to take a little while still. Go on up. But don’t look at the mess, it’s still a work in progress.”

“He means he’s been beaten by IKEA furniture.” Aaron joked.

“I have not. Those instructions are just really unclear.”

“That’s what I always say too.” Natalie commented. “And then I let my sister take care of it. She’s really good with those kind of things.”

“He keeps putting it off and saying he’ll get to it sooner or later, and then eventually I end up doing it.”

“Remember I’m the one cooking your food here.” Robert warned, pointing a wooden spoon at Aaron. “I won’t hesitate to put mushrooms in your piece.”

“See what I have to put up with here?” Aaron grinned. “Come on, I’ll show you our project.”

Natalie got up from the sofa and walked a few steps to the stairs before doubling over in pain. Both Robert and Aaron rushed to her side.

“That was a big one… it’s probably just practise contractions. My midwife told me about them.”

“Seb’s mum had them too… but not this late in the pregnancy. Are you sure it’s not the real thing?” Robert asked.

Natalie shook her head.

“It’ll pass. It did before.”

The two men shared a look as they helped her sit back down in the arm chair.

“I’m going to get Manpreet.” Aaron decided. “Even if it’s nothing, I’d like to know for sure.” 

This time Natalie didn’t argue and did her best to follow Robert’s orders with the breathing exercises.

“I’ll be as quick as I can.” Aaron promised and ran out the door.

When he returned with Manpreet about 10 minutes later, Natalie was slightly calmer but the look on his husband’s face told him they weren’t out of the woods yet.

“So these pains come and go?” Manpreet asked Natalie who nodded. “And how far apart are they?”

“I… I’m not sure… But they’re just Braxton hicks right?”

“Maybe. But I’d have to examine you to make sure. And I would suggest going to hospital to get it checked out properly.”

“I’ll go in the morning.” Natalie promised and winced again and started breathing through the cramps.

“I’d like to examine you, if that’s ok.” Manpreet said and Natalie nodded. But just as Manpreet was putting her gloves, Natalie gasped and a wet patch started spreading on her leggings and the chair. “Well I think that answers our question.”

The three of them helped her get comfortable on the sofa as Manpreet examined her.

“Should I call an ambulance?” Robert asked, phone in hand.

“Yes, but I don’t think there will be enough time. You’re about ready to get started.” She said, turning to Natalie.

“What? Already? I can’t be.”

“Yes it can, sweetheart. It’s happening.”

“Is there anything we can do?” Aaron asked.

“Get some towels and hold her hands.” Manpreet ordered but softened when she saw how stressed out both men were. “And prepare to meet your baby.”

A little over an hour later, Manpreet and two paramedics were urging Natalie to keep pushing, while Robert and Aaron held her hands. Meena had come along to take care of Seb who was confused as to why the adults were all so anxious.

“Ok love, one last push and that will be it.” One of the paramedics told Natalie. “Give it all you’ve got on the next contraction.”

A few minutes later the next contraction started and Natalie did as she was told, Robert and Aaron pushing with her, and before any of them really knew what was happening, the paramedic wrapped a little baby in a towel and put her on Natalie’s chest.

“No, she’s theirs.”

“It’s ok. We’ve got the rest of her life to hold her.” Robert told her, but the paramedic placed the girl in his arms after Natalie insisted. “She’s beautiful.” He said and Aaron agreed. “But I will never look at that sofa the same way again.”


End file.
